A new Hero
by Paralda
Summary: its 20 years after percy jackson, and the gods arnt honoring their promise they made, and 4 children of the minor gods get caught up in it all.
1. I vaporise a cyclops :l

Percy jackson fanfic

chapter 1:

I vaporize a cyclops.

(im not going to explain the whole demi-god thing and the greek gods are real thing cuz you SHOULD already know about it!)

"Noah...Wake up...NOAH!" I woke up to find carly shaking me so hard my head almost fell off. Her long curly blonde hair was messy, so i guessed she had just gotten up.

"its your turn for guard duty." she said. i groaned and got up reluclantly. I streached and hooked my 4 knife sheaths to my belt. They were magic knifes that left a mark that burned when it hit the enemy, and returned back to my sheath when i willed it to. i've had them ever since i ran away from home. one night when i was sleeping, i had a dream that explained the greek gods being real and stuff. i thought it was just a dream, but when i told my father about it he told me it was true, anyway, after the dream, i found 4 throwing knifes in their sheaths and 2 daggers too.

all four of us, Carly Fetlock and Morgan Taylor who were three years older then me, being 15, my yonger brother Ian Soot, and me, Noah Soot, were halfbloods, mening we were half human, half greek god. we were on the run from monsters ever since we ran away from our homes because none of our parents treated us good, as if we were a burden that they didnt want to carry. which we probably were with our dyslexia and ADHD that all halfbloods had.

Suddenly I heard a twig break from behind a tree. I grabed my knife and prepaired to throw it. a gigantic thing that looked like a normal human- exept the fact that he was twice my size, and im really tall for my age-. when i looked at his eyes, i found that there was only one big brown eye on his forehead. The thing, which i now knew was a cyclops, sniffed the air and looked at me.

"GRAAAAAAHH!" It yelled as it charged at me, swinging its club wildly.

"Guys!" i yelled, "Get up!" I side-stepped to avoid getting squashed by the cyclops' club and threw my knife at his midsection. He bellowed in pain when it hit him- the burning effect-.

"whats all the- Woah!" Ian exclaimed before running back into the small hut we made as a hideout.

"noahs out there fighting a cyclops!" i heard him say to carly and morgan "we gotta help'em!"

The cyclops recovered from the burning knife and charged at me again. this time Carly came out of the hut with her javlin sling on. She grabed one of her javilins and threw it at the cyclops' head. It hit the cyclops in the eye and it moaned in pain.

"nice shot." i said to Carly. she nodded.

Ian and Morgan then came out with their swords and spears, and charged. i threw the remaining knives that i had and willed them to return.

it took a minute for them to return, but when the did i saw the cyclops whack Ian aside knocking making him hit a tree and colapse. _No! _I thought. the cyclops raised his club over Ian and I threw a knife at his hand, knocking the club out of his hand. that stunned him for a moment, but he decided to just smash him with his fists. i shouted "no!" i extended my palm towards the cyclops, and a burst of energy the size of a basketball shot out of my hand and instantly vaporized the cyclops once it hit him, leaving only yellow dust floating around.

"how did you-?" Morgan asked confused.

"umm, what just happened?" i asked. my vision suddenly got blurry and i colapsed, unconscious.

AN ok, so this is my first fic, and i really hope you guys 'n gals liked it! remember to R&R!

~Paralda


	2. My best freind is a goat :P

chapter 2: my best freind is half goat, and we steal a car.

i woke up to find a plastic waterbottle filled with necter, the drink of the gods, resting beside me.

"ugh, what happened?" i asked Morgan who was the only one in the hut with me.

"Oh!" she jumped, "Your up! what do you remember?"

"umm, fighting a cyclops, when something weird happened... How long was i out?"

"3 days."

" Three days!"

"Yup."

"well... what do you think that burst of energy was?"

"i don't know, but it probably had to do with your mother."

"my mother?"

"probably... shes definatly powerfull if you can do that."

"you think?"

"Yup. now i got to go get water from the sream, were runnin kinda low."

"ok, see ya."

i rested my head down on my pillow once she left and realized how tired i was, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Noah! Noah!

"huh? is this a dream?"

Yes, i need to warn you.

"warn me? about what? and who are you?"

I am your mother. now about the warning-

"My mother?"

Yes! now i cant stay long, i must-

"Can you tell me your name?"

Im sorry, i cant.

"why not?"

because, i happen to supposed to be a maiden...

"Like artimis, selena, and them?"

Yes! like Artimis, Selena, and them! now-

"Is this a dream?"

STOP INTERUPTING ME!

"Sorry..."

its ok, now i need to tell you something!

"ok, what?"

do not trust the god who calls himself a freind.

"huh? could you explain that sentence?"

im sorry, i have to go!

"wait!"

yes?

"bye!"

Umm yes bye-and tell Ian that i would visit his dreams too, but even now this is risky, just tell him that i love him. (authors note- just so you know, Ian is my brother)

"sure, bye."

Farwell.

"Noah!" i woke to see carly shaking me-again!

"oww! what?" i said when she accidentaly banged my head against the ground.

"sorry, but something weird happened, and - oh just come on!"

i got up with a little help from carly, i was still weak from the fight with the cyclops.

when i got to the clearing i found ian sitting cross legged on the ground with a yellow lab that was 3 months and 4 days old. wait, how did i know that?

"oh, here he is." ian said to the dog.

"hi, lord." the dog said.

"DID THAT DOG JUST TALK!"

"no, its just you can understand him." Morgan said. she looked kind of dissapointed that she couldnt.

"umm, ok... but why am i talking to a dog?" i asked

"i found him in the woods, and he talked..." ian said. "he told me that he was lost, and that there is a reward - pretty darn big- for his return."

"yes lord, its about 1000 dollars."

"umm, ok, but why do we need the money?"

"The monsters have picked up our scent. if we dont keep on the move then they'll keep coming and coming, until were overrun." morgan answered matter-of-factly.

"so your saying to just give this dog back, take the money, then just waltz into a trainsation with celestial bronze wepons?" i asked

"WELL IF YOU CAN THINK OF A BETTER PLAN THEN YOU TELL ME!" morgan yelled before stalking away.

"whats her problem?" i asked.

"Perhaps shes jelous that you can understand me and she cant, lord." the dog said.

Ian and I just staired at the dog.

" Dogs are good at reading emotions..."

"wow, i wonder if this dog-talking thing has to do with mom..." ian said.

suddenly i remembered about my dream.

"oh, Ian! i just remembered!" i exclaimed.

"what?" ian asked.

" i had a dream today, and mom was there!"

"mom?"

"yes! she warned me not to trust the god that calls himself a freind, and she also told me to tell you that she loves you."

"'the god who calls himself a freind?', whats that mean?"

"well, i think that it means that were going to meet a god, who says hes a freind, but isnt."

"really now?" he asked sarcasticly.

"yup. so when do we 'find' that dog?"

"now. where do your owners live?"

" 38, santas ave., lord." the dog replied."

"well, lets go!"

we had caught a train from bangor, maine to new york. we had enough money for a 1st class room all to ourself. Ian was asleep on the couch when a guy that looked to be 12

walked into our cart train.

"I've finally found you!" he said.

"Alder? is that you?" i asked.

"Yup! hows it been Noah?"

"Pretty goo- wait, what are you doing here?"

" well, i was assigned to be your protecter and-"

"Protecter?" carly asked.

"yes, a protector is assigned to each demigod-"

"How do you know that were demigods?" i asked.

"look, im a satyr-"

"whats that?" morgan asked. Alder explained the protector, camp-halfblood, and satyr stuff to us.

" So its not that far from where were heading in new york." Alder said.

"wait," Carly asked, "how go you know eachother?"

"we were freinds in school." i told her.

"yeah, you have a strong demigod aura, your probably the son of one of the big three."

"no, i dont think them."

i explained my dream about my mother, and the incident with the cyclops.

"that does sound diffrent..." Alder said.

"ungh... THAT ARMADILLO IS CUTER THEN A POTATOE!..." ian sleep-said.

we all burst out laughing, exept carly, who sat there looking puzzled.

"Thats odd," she said "i was just thinking about armadillos being cuter then potatoes..."

suddenly, a bright blood-red poppy flower appeared above her head.

"OH MY GODS! IM THE DAUGHTER OF...poppyus?"

"m-m-m-morpheous, g-god of dreams." Alder said.

"so i can, like, make people sleep talk!" carly replied.

"WOOOO! GO CARLY!" morgan and I yelled, making Ian fall off of the couch he was sleeping on.

"WHAT- WHERES THE HELLHOUND!" Ian exclaimed, making all of us laugh more.

the train had finally came to a stop at the new york train station, just a few miles from long island, and camp halfblood.

the second we got outside and had a breath of freash air, Alder bleated nervously.

"Blaaahh, I smell monsters!"

i glanced at Ian.

"We should probably get a cab, now." I said trying to stay calm.

"is it a strong monster?" morgan asked. Alder sniffed the air, before gagging.

"yeah, its powerfull, and close." Alder replied.

luckaly there happened to be a car rental stop close by, and we sprinted towards it. none of us were old enough to drive a car, but we knew the basics. you use the stearing wheel to, well, steer, and the left foot pad thing for the gas, and the right one for the brake... or was it the other way around...?

"eeey, mon, welcome to uncle joes car rentals, mon," said a jamacan dude who im guessing was joe. "what'a can i do for ya?"

"we'd like to see the keys to that van. and hurry!" i told joe.

"ooook mon, one minute." joe ducked under the counter before he came up with some keys and said, "well here day are mon, now the price-" joe didnt finish the sentence because Alder jump-kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"why did you-"

"keys!" alder yelled, the monster must be close now. i grabed the keys to the van and

clicked the 'unlock' button and tossed the keys to alder, because technically, he was 24, but because saytrs mature half the speed of humans, he was 12.

we all got in the van, and Alder stomped on the gas. we sped away from the rental shop at at least 100 miles per hour.

"Why did you kick that jamacan dude?" Ian asked, yelling to be heard over the engine of the car.

"have you ever been kicked in the head by a goat? he'll be out for hours and wont remember a thing!"

"umm, i hate to be a buzz-kill, but, WHAT IS THAT CHASING US? morgan yelled pointing at a large, thing, chasing us.

it had the body of a lion, with bloodred fur, huge wings of a bat, a tail that was spiked, and the eyes of a human.

"m-manticore." Alder gasped.


	3. my best freind gets turned into a tree:O

chapter 3: My best freind gets turned into a tree.

"bla-a-a-ahh!" Alder bleeted nervously. the manticore was closing in on us now and there was still a couple of miles to camp half-blood. i opend the window by me and threw one of my knifes at it. it roared in anger.

"no!" Alder yelled. "you'll only anger it!" sure enough, the manticore used its large bat-like wings to deflect it.

"carly, try putting it to sleep!" morgan exclaimed.

"i'll try..." Carly replied. the monster started to slow down, but kept chasing us.

"GRAAAAAH!" It roared in a voice that sounded like trumpets and reed pipes. it whiped its tail in our direction and sent a 5 inch poisonus dart sailing towards the van. it shot straight through the back window and hit the back of the chair Alder was siting in.

"Woah!" Alder yelled swerving to the left to avoid another dart.

"Alder," ian gasped "your bleeding!" the dart that stuck in Alders chair must have peirced it and hit him!

"its ok," Alder grunted. "it's only a scrape."

"GRAAAAHH!" the manticore roared in triumph as one of the darts hit one of the tires. the van swerved into the woods next to the road, running ower a fence.

"get out!" Alder exclaimed. "camp half-blood is just over that hill!"

we all got out of the car -that soon exploaded- and began sprinting across the woods and onto the hill. we had almost made it to the oak that marked the boundry, when the manticore lept over us and landed right infront of us. apperantly those wings wernt just for show.

" GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It roared. i whiped out onother knife, still bouncing off harmlessly against his wings.

" Noah," Morgan yelled. "Try using that thing you did to the cyclops!"

... nope not working.

"Carly! distract him!" i yelled. she nodded and threw a javlin at the manticore.

"Yo leo!" She yelled. That got his attention. i could tell that long range wepons wouldnt work on him like my throwing knifes, so we'd have to use close range. i thought about sneaking up behind it, but that tail of his would make that too risky.

the manticore tried to swipe carly with his claws, but carly managed to stab his paw, and bash the manticore in the face with the hilt of her sword.

"RUN!" i yelled. the manticore was dazed enough for carly to sprint away. we had almost gotten all the way up the hill, when i noticed that Alder was lagging behind. suddenly i remembered that the manticores darts were highly poisonus, and that Alder had been scraped by one!

i didnt even have enough time to scream once i realized what was happening. the manticore grinned, with his jet black teeth as he shot three darts at Alder, stabbing right through his back and coming out the other end. pure instinct took over and i must have lept 20 feet in the air because i landed on the manticores back, and took out my dagger and stabbed it in the back of the neck. the monster let out an enraged moan before disentegrating into yellow dust.

"Alder!" i exclaimed, running over to where my freind was. "where did he go?" i asked once i saw that he wasnt there. then i remembered that when saytr's die, they turn into a plant. i looked down and saw that there was a laurel sappling on the ground, where Alder was moments ago.

"poor Alder." chiron said after we had told him what the laurel sapling was in the pot i put him in.

Chiron had came and spotted us on the hill and took us in the camp. we told him all about what had happened since we met up with alder. Chiron was in a wheelchair when he found us, but now he was in his regular, cenetar form.

"and he was just about to grow his horns." Chiron continued.

"ah, whats another saytr gonna harm eh? we've plenty more." Mr. D (Dionysus) said.

"WHAT?" i shouted. "Alder died trying to protect us and all you can say is 'we've got plenty more'!" I officially hate him now.

"It would do you good not to talk to a god that way!" Mr.D said, the fire in his eyes burning brighter.

"Now, now," Chiron interupted. "theres no need to be like that."

"well, where should we go now, then?" Ian asked.

" you three," chiron replied pointing at me, morgan, and Ian. "will stay at the hermes cabin until your claimed. its caben 11, section A, Hermes, and you" he pointed at Carly.

"will be staying at cabin 16, section B, morpheous. Ashna here, will show you around camp." he gestured towards a girl with long black hair and tan skin, who im guessing was Ashna. She was TALL!

"hiya, im Ashna, daughter of Iris." she told us once we were out of the big house.

we all introdused ourselfs. Ashna showed us around camp, and explained to us about the sections. section A was just the cabins of the 12 olympian gods. section B was the cabins of the minor gods. 13 was Hades, 14 was aeolus, 15 was hecate (although she was a maiden so she never had children) 16 was morpheous, 17 was iris, ect.

Three days passed, and i was starting to get the hang of things. one evening, i returned to the hermes cabin, and found that all of morgans stuff wasnt there.

"where'd morgan go?" i asked Ian.

"you didnt hear?" he replied.

"umm no, thats why im asking."

"she got claimed by demios, god of fear."


	4. i DIE :C

Percy jackson fanfic

chapter 1:

I vaporize a cyclops.

(im not going to explain the whole demi-god thing and the greek gods are real thing cuz you SHOULD already know about it!)

"Noah...Wake up...NOAH!" I woke up to find carly shaking me so hard my head almost fell off. Her long curly blonde hair was messy, so i guessed she had just gotten up.

"its your turn for guard duty." she said. i groaned and got up reluclantly. I streached and hooked my 4 knife sheaths to my belt. They were magic knifes that left a mark that burned when it hit the enemy, and returned back to my sheath when i willed it to. i've had them ever since i ran away from home. one night when i was sleeping, i had a dream that explained the greek gods being real and stuff. i thought it was just a dream, but when i told my father about it he told me it was true, anyway, after the dream, i found 4 throwing knifes in their sheaths and 2 daggers too.

all four of us, Carly Fetlock and Morgan Taylor who were three years older then me, being 15, my yonger brother Ian Soot, and me, Noah Soot, were halfbloods, mening we were half human, half greek god. we were on the run from monsters ever since we ran away from our homes because none of our parents treated us good, as if we were a burden that they didnt want to carry. which we probably were with our dyslexia and ADHD that all halfbloods had.

Suddenly I heard a twig break from behind a tree. I grabed my knife and prepaired to throw it. a gigantic thing that looked like a normal human- exept the fact that he was twice my size, and im really tall for my age-. when i looked at his eyes, i found that there was only one big brown eye on his forehead. The thing, which i now knew was a cyclops, sniffed the air and looked at me.

"GRAAAAAAHH!" It yelled as it charged at me, swinging its club wildly.

"Guys!" i yelled, "Get up!" I side-stepped to avoid getting squashed by the cyclops' club and threw my knife at his midsection. He bellowed in pain when it hit him- the burning effect-.

"whats all the- Woah!" Ian exclaimed before running back into the small hut we made as a hideout.

"noahs out there fighting a cyclops!" i heard him say to carly and morgan "we gotta help'em!"

The cyclops recovered from the burning knife and charged at me again. this time Carly came out of the hut with her javlin sling on. She grabed one of her javilins and threw it at the cyclops' head. It hit the cyclops in the eye and it moaned in pain.

"nice shot." i said to Carly. she nodded.

Ian and Morgan then came out with their swords and spears, and charged. i threw the remaining knives that i had and willed them to return.

it took a minute for them to return, but when the did i saw the cyclops whack Ian aside knocking making him hit a tree and colapse. _No! _I thought. the cyclops raised his club over Ian and I threw a knife at his hand, knocking the club out of his hand. that stunned him for a moment, but he decided to just smash him with his fists. i shouted "no!" i extended my palm towards the cyclops, and a burst of energy the size of a basketball shot out of my hand and instantly vaporized the cyclops once it hit him, leaving only yellow dust floating around.

"how did you-?" Morgan asked confused.

"umm, what just happened?" i asked. my vision suddenly got blurry and i colapsed, unconscious.

AN ok, so this is my first fic, and i really hope you guys 'n gals liked it! remember to R&R!

~Paralda


End file.
